Suberujin Project Zero
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: Un superbe CrossOver que je fais avec Linoa !!! Je préviens... Y'auras certainement plusieurs suite et si vous avez des idées... Faîtes nous signe ^_^
1. Introduction

Linoa : Bon, je commence !!! ^_^ C'est ici que va commencer notre Cauchemar. ^^p  
  
Nami : Cauchemar ?! oO Quel Cauchemar ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Buchou !!! è_é  
  
Linoa : Bah quoi ? Tu préfères que je dises que c'est un agréable rêve ?  
  
Nami : Bin. Pourquoi pas ? On va peut être rencontrer Mafuyu copain *_*  
  
Linoa : Eh !!! Pas touches !!! è_é* C'est mon chouchou !!!  
  
Nami : Chi ! Rien à foutre ! C'est MON jeu alors.. ^^p  
  
Linoa : Euh. _ Me vengerai !!!! Un jour !!!  
  
Nami : Donc, c'est une espèce de CrossOver sauf que là, ce seront les auteurs qui feront partit de l'histoire.  
  
Linoa : Vi ^_^ C'est nous qui allons nous CrossOverer avec le Monde terrifiant de Project Zero !!!  
  
Nami : -_- ;;;  
  
Linoa : ^u^  
  
Nami : Bon bin. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de vous dire que Linoa est légèrement.. ¬_¬  
  
Linoa : Même pas vrai d'abord !!!! Bon de toute façon, pour que des auteurs choisissent eux-mêmes la Mort, c'est déjà qu'ils sont pas nets non ?! oO  
  
Nami : Ouais. Si tu veux.  
  
Linoa : Donc, c'est un 'CrossOver' et NOUS sommes les héroïnes !!!  
  
Nami : Des héroïnes.. Mais on n'est pas armé je te signale !! è_é  
  
Linoa sortant son superbe appareil photo : Pas de panique !!! Tout est prévu !!! ^_^ Mafuyu !!! A nous deux !!!! *_*  
  
Nami : .. Et t'as cru que tu pourrais faire quelque chose avec ça ?  
  
Linoa : Bah quoi ?! oO C'est pas comme ça qu'elle les tue l'autre ?  
  
Nami : -_- L'autre comme tu dis si bien, elle a un nom.  
  
Linoa : _ Vi bin. Bref, de toute façon, elle tue les fantômes avec un appareil photo donc, je vais en faire de même !!!  
  
Nami : Euh. Ce n'est pas que je mette en doute ton appareil mais. Miku a des pouvoirs que, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas.  
  
Linoa : ça veut dire que. Mon appareil ne sert à rien. ? é_è  
  
Nami : Bin.  
  
Linoa : . Puisque c'est comme ça.  
  
Cette dernière posa son appareil sur la table et commença à griffonner quelque chose sur un calepin.  
  
Nami : Tu fais quoi là ? Le début de la fic ? ^_^  
  
Linoa : Non, non, j'écris mon testament !!! (On va y rester !!! C'est sur !!!)  
  
Nami : _ Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on meure ? On n'a qu'à seulement retrouver Miku et rester avec elle !!! ^_^  
  
Linoa : Parce que tu crois qu'elle va nous protéger peut être ? -_-  
  
Nami : Ouais bin, elle a intérêt !!!! è_é*  
  
Linoa : -_- Genre c'est toi qui commandes.  
  
Nami : De toute façon, si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à partir !!!  
  
Linoa : Si tu le prend comme ça..  
  
Linoa pris son testament (C'est qu'elle ne lâche pas l'affaire..) et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.  
  
Lecteur n°1 : Quelle porte ? oO  
  
Linoa et Nami : C'est une façon de parler !!! è_é  
  
Et donc.  
  
Nami : Euh. Buchou. Tu fais quoi là ?  
  
Linoa : Tu m'as dit de partir alors je pars !!!  
  
Nami : -_- Depuis quand tu fais ce que je te dis de faire ?  
  
Linoa : Euh. _ Bon d'accord. Je reste avec toi mais c'est seulement pour Mafuyu (Il sera à moi !!!!! *_*)  
  
Nami : Povre Mafuyu.  
  
Lecteur n°2 : Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais. Ce serait bien de commencer quand même.  
  
Nami : Euh. ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Linoa : Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark ! (Elle est toujours dans son Monde -_-)  
  
Nami : On a compris Buchou.. Ce serait bien d'y aller maintenant car les lecteurs vont s'impatienter et.  
  
Linoa : Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Mafuyuuuuuu (Regard démoniaque)  
  
Nami : -_- ;;; Elle ne m'écoute même pas. Bon, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution alors.  
  
Elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable (éh oui, elle est à la pointe du progrès la Nami ^^p) et composa un numéro.  
  
Linoa : Tu téléphones à qui là Nechan ? oO  
  
Nami : Euh. _ Tu t'es remise de tes émotions ? (Changement radical de sujet ^^ ;;;)  
  
Linoa : Mais. C'est pas ma faute moi. ;_ ; Et pis arrête de changer de sujet !!!! è_é T'appelais qui comme ça ?  
  
Nami : Comment ça je change de sujet ? oO Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ^_^ ;  
  
Linoa : -_- C'est ça. Prends moi pour une conne.  
  
Nami : Mais non. Allez Buchou !!! Allons à la rencontre de Mafuyu !  
  
Linoa : (Je le sens mal.) De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il n'est plus de..  
  
Nami : Tais-toi Buchou !!! è_é 'Tin !!! Tu vas casser tout le suspense de ce jeux  
  
Linoa : _ Ms euh.  
  
Nami : Bon, allons-y !  
  
Linoa : Okidokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! 


	2. En route pour Project Zero

Nami : ¬_¬ C'est toi qui passes devant !!!  
  
Linoa : Euh.. Pourquoi c'est moi ? Et pourquoi c'est pas toi ?  
  
Nami : Parce que c'était TON IDEE ce CrossOver !!! Moi, je voulais juste y envoyer Conan et ses amis...  
  
Linoa : Espèce de Heartless !!! è_é  
  
Nami : ... Ça c'est dans Kingdom Heart Buchou....  
  
Linoa : Euh...... De toute façon, ça veut dire la même chose alors...  
  
Nami : ...  
  
Linoa : Et ça ne change pas le fait que tu voulais envoyer des enfants dans ce monde !!!!! è_é  
  
Nami : -_- Conan, ce n'est pas un enfant, c'est Shinichi !!!  
  
Linoa : Yamaguchi Kappei !!!!!!!!! Aïeuh... é_è Méchante !!!!! Je me vengerais...  
  
Nami rangeant son batondans son soutien gorge ou sous sa jupe (A vous de choisir la version que vous préférez)  
  
Linoa : Aïe aïe aïe.. Arrête !!!! _  
  
Nami : Ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi !!!!! è_é  
  
Linoa : Bon bin bref. En route !!!! ^_^  
  
Linoa sortit de son sac un espèce de minuteur (Comme celui de Sliders ^_^) pour ouvrir un portail tridimensionnel.  
  
Nami : oO T'as eu ça ou toi ?  
  
Linoa : Hé hé.. J'ai des relations moi !!!! Hé hé hé hé hé.. Wouhahahaahahahahaha !!!!!  
  
Nami : -_- ;;; Si tu le dis..  
  
Linoa : Vas-y la première, je te suis !!! ^_^  
  
Nami : -_- bis Nan !!!  
  
Linoa : T'es chiante !!! _ Bon, d'accord, j'y vais... Tssssssssssssssss Elle m'énerve.. _  
  
Linoa prit son élan et commança à courrir droit sur le portail quand tout à coup..  
  
Linoa : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!  
  
Nami : oO Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?  
  
Linoa : J'ai oublié Kumagoro !!!!!!  
  
Nami : Baka (1)!!!! Tu vas pas le prendre quand même ?  
  
Linoa : Si, pourquoi ? é_è  
  
Nami : ...  
  
Linoa reprit son élan avec Kumagoro sous le bras.  
  
Linoa : Vers l'infini et au delàààààààààààààààààà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nami : ... Bon bah... C'est Linoa, je vais pas lui en vouloir pour sa connerie innée...  
  
Nami sauta à son tour dans le portail. Le passage se referma et deux ombres apparurent.  
  
Ombre n°1 : Elles sont parties.  
  
Ombre n°2 : Pas d'inquiétude, on sait où elles sont allées..  
NDA : Baka veut dire idiot en japonais et j'avais oublié de faire une note pour Buchou qui veut dire capitaine en japonais mais dans cette fic, c'est juste un private jok ^^ @ plouss pour la suite ^_^ 


	3. A la rencontre de Miku

Linoa et Nami 'atterissèrent' comme elles peuvent dans une forêt assez.. inquiétante..  
  
Nami : Euh.. T'es sûre que c'est le bon jeu ?  
  
Linoa : Vivi ^_^  
  
Nami : Ah. Il est où alors le manoir Himuro ?  
  
Linoa : Euh.. (Cherches, cherches) Bin... On devrait pas en être loin ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Nami : -_- (Je le sens mal !!!)  
  
Linoa : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nami : Quoi ?! oO Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un fantôme ? Un monstre ? Un cadavre ? Nechan ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Linoa : T_T Kumagorooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Nami : -_- (Vais la tuer !!!) Bon Nechan, et si on y allait ?  
  
Linoa : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!! Veux pas abandonner Kumagoro !!!  
  
Nami : Bin continues à le chercher alors... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
  
Linoa : è_é C'est © à moi cette phrase !!!  
  
Nami : -_- ;;;; (Vais vraiment la tuer là !!!) Bon bin moi j'y vais. Jaaa*  
  
Linoa : é_è Tu vas où ?  
  
Nami : Chercher un endroit où s'abriter. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en cette forêt mais.. Je n'ai pas trop envie de moisir ici moi..  
  
Linoa : Mais... Kumagoro... Je ne peux pas le laisser ici ! Tout seul ! Abandonner de tous !  
  
Nami : Nechan... Ce n'est qu'une peluche.. Il ne lui arrivera rien...  
  
Linoa : Kumagoro !!! Kumagoro !!! Réponds-moi !!!  
  
Nami : (Elle ne m'entend même pas... -_-) Moi j'y vais en tout cas Nechan.  
  
Au moment où Nami s'éloignait de son 'amie', un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Des oiseaux (Ils étaient bien cachés.. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dîses..) s'envolèrent dans le ciel qui s'assombrit de façon inquiétante.  
  
Nami : Euh.. Finalement... Je vais t'aider à chercher Kumagoro Nechan ^^ ;;;;  
  
Linoa : *_* Ooohhh.. Nechan de moi !!!!! Merçi !!!! ;_ ;  
  
Nami : -_- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas quand même..  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Linoa et Nami partirent à la recherche de Kumagoro.  
  
Lecteurs : -_-  
  
Après quelques minutes de recherches intenses (J'vous jure quelles étaient intenses les minutes ^_^), Nami aperçut une petite lueur.  
  
Nami : Regardes là-bas Nechan !  
  
Linoa : Quoi ? oO Kumagoro ?!  
  
Nami : -_- ;;;; Non !!! De la lumière !!! è_é  
  
Linoa : Et. ?!  
  
Nami : .. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens ! On est sauvée ! ;_ ;  
  
Linoa : ... Kumagoroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!  
  
Nami et Linoa courèrent toutes dans des directions opposées. Nami, vers la lumière et Linoa, vers Kumagoro (Je sais, il fait nuit noire et elle a vu Kumagoro... Mais bon... Il est blanc alors dans le noir, ça se voit et puis... Y'a plusieurs mangas où les persos ont des yeux de chats !!! Pourquoi pas Linoa ?! è_é)  
  
Linoa : ;_ ; Kumagoro ! Je suis si émouvasionée de te revoir !!! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?! Je ne t'abandonnerais plus !!! Je te le promets !!! Regarde Nechan !!! Je t'avais bien dit que je retrouverai Kuma.go. ro.. Nechan ?! Nechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!  
  
Nami : (Tiens, mais je reconnais cette silhouette... Miku ?) Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!  
  
L'interpellée se retourna surprise.  
  
Nami : ;_ ; Je suis tellement contente de te voir !! Comme ça, on ne craint plus rien ! Regarde Nechan, c'est Mi. ku...  
  
Miku : .. On se connaît ?  
  
Nami : Euh.. _ Pas vraiment mais.. Comment dire...  
  
Un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre.  
  
Nami : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!! Miku !!! Vite !!! Ton appareil !!!  
  
Miku : oO Mon appareil ? Quel appareil ?  
  
Nami : ;_ ; Elle n'a pas encore l'appareil.. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir... Je ne veux pas mourir !!!  
  
Nami : (Pas de panique !!! Normalement on ne rencontre personne de dangereux avant d'avoir l'appareil)  
  
Miku, intriguée, s'approcha vers la source du bruit (Un peu malgré elle vu le superbe courage de Nami qui la poussa vers l'inconnu -_-). Le bruit se fit de plus en plus fort.. Une 'chose' s'approcha à toute vitesse... Nami agrippée au bars de Miku, qui elle-même était très inquiète, tremblait comme une feuille. Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent d'un commun accord de.. Fuir !!!! Et c'est au moment même qu'elles allaient fuir qu'une ombre sortit des feuillages vers nos deux 'héroïnes'.  
  
Une voix : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!  
  
Nami : o_O Li... noa ?! Qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
Linoa : Courez !!!! Vite !!!! Il est là !!!!!!  
  
Miku : Qui ça ?  
  
Nami suivant Linoa se mit à courrir en prenant Miku sous le bras.  
  
Linoa en pointant du doigt quelque chose : Là !!!! Le temple !!!  
  
Nami : T_T D'accord..  
  
Linoa, Nami et Miku arrivèrent au Temple essouflées mais vivantes.  
  
Linoa : Pas pour longtemps.. Y_Y Au fait.. è_é Sale lâcheuse !!!  
  
Nami : Quoi ? Moi lâcheuse ? C'est toi la conne qui est partie du mauvais côté !!!  
  
Linoa : Peut être mais au moins, j'ai retrouvé Kuamgoro !! Dit-elle toute fière en montrant son gain.  
  
Nami : -_- T'es conne ou quoi ? Tu...  
  
Miku : Euh.. Excusez moi mais...  
  
Nami et Linoa était en train de se crêper le chignon.  
  
Linoa : Tu ne paies rien pour attendre sale traitresse !!! è_é  
  
Nami : Je t'attend quand tu veux et où tu veux !!! è_é  
  
Miku qui ne comprenait rien toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivée : Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui était derrière nous ?  
  
Nami : C'est vrai ça.. Pourquoi on est rentré dans ce Manoir ?  
  
Linoa : Bin... _ Euh... _ C'est-à-dire que... ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Nami et Miku : -_- ;;;  
  
Nami : De toute façon, maintenant qu'on est là... (S'exprimant à Miku) Va dans le couloir ! Y'a l'appareil de Mafuyu pas terre !  
  
Linoa : Ouais ! Va le chercher ! On t'attend ici !  
  
Miku : oO Appareil ? Mafuyu ? Mafuyu !!! Comment vous connaissez mon frère ? Vous savez où il est ? (Mais au fait.. Qui sont ces filles..)  
  
Nami et Linoa : Euh... C'est-à-dire que..  
  
Linoa à Nami : C'est malin ça !!! è_é  
  
Nami à Linoa : ^^ ;;;;; Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi ^^p  
  
Linoa : Chi !  
  
Nami : Bon, on va la faire les présentations. Celle qui boude dans son coin avec sa peluche, c'est Linoa et moi, c'est Nami. Takamine Sensei nous donnait des cours mais malheureusement, il a disparu depuis un petit moment et...  
  
Linoa chuchotant à Nami : -_- C'est n'importe quoi !!!! Qui croirait une histoire aussi stupide ?!  
  
Nami chuchotant à Linoa : J'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! Et si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à inventer un truc Mlle je suis meilleure que Nami !!! è_é*  
  
Miku : .. Et, il faisait quoi comme cours ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon frère ?  
  
Linoa : (Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi..)  
  
Nami : Attends, j'y viens..Takamine Sensei nous aidait pour écrire un Roman... Et, comme Mafuyu était souvent chez lui.. ^^ ;;;  
  
Miku mode sceptique : Mouais.. De toute façon, maintenant que vous êtes là... Et comme je n'ai pas trop envie de chercher à comprendre... Vous allez m'aider à retrouver Mafuyu.  
  
Linoa : Mafuyu copin !!!! *_*  
  
Nami et Miku : -_-  
  
Nami : Tu sais Miku, je te comprens parfaitement soit dit en passant !!! J'aurais un frère comme Mafuyu, je dis pas mais... Y'a quand même des fantômes ici et franchement, y aller toute seule..  
  
Linoa : Tu ne te rends pas compte Miku !!! Avec Nami, on a eu trop peur !!! Surtout que tu n'as qu'un appareil et que.. GRPMFT...  
  
Nami : ^^ ;;;;; Ne l'écoutes pas... Elle divague... C'est à cause de la forêt... Il fait nuit noire et... Elle avait peur.. Bon, moi aussi mais... C'est juste pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas y aller toute seule dans ce Manoir, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber...  
  
Miku : (C'est sûr... On ne sait jamais..) 


	4. Pourquoi on est venue ?

Linoa qui s'est enfin dégagée de Nami : Bon Miku, tu vas le chercher ?  
  
Miku : (Je me demande vraiment si je suis en sécurité avec elle..)  
  
Pendant que Nami et Linoa attendaient patiemment près du point de sauvegarde (Pas très courageuses les filles..), Miku alla chercher l'appareil à son frère dans le couloir.  
  
Linoa : Heu.. Tu crois que c'est prudent d'être restée seules ici ?  
  
Nami : T'as qu'à aller la rejoindre si tu as peur !!! è_é  
  
Linoa serrant Kumagoro dans ses bras : Non !!! Veux pas y aller seule !!! Viens avec moi !!!  
  
Nami : Pas question !!! On reste ici et on l'attend !!!  
  
Linoa s'agrippant à Kumagoro avec de petites larmes au coin des yeux : Pourquoi on est venu dans ce jeu... ;_ ;  
  
Nami : -_- C'était TON idée je te signale !!! Et puis... On est qu'au début du jeu, tu vas quand même pas abandonné maintenant ?  
  
Linoa : Oui mais...  
  
'Comment vous saviez pour l'appareil ?'  
  
Linoa : AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Nami : Calmes toi Nechan, ce n'est que Miku.. Nechan ? oO  
  
Linoa s'était accroupie par terre et bouchée les oreilles.  
  
Nami : -_- T'es pas très courageuse pour une téméraire qui courait dans les couloirs quand tu jouais à ce jeu..  
  
Linoa se relevant : Et alors ? C'était un jeu !!!! Et là.. C'est bien réel !!!! y_y  
  
Miku intriguée : Un jeu ?!  
  
Nami : Euh.. _ Elle parle d'un jeu vidéo avec des fantômes et un Manoir comme celui là ^^ ;;;;;  
  
Linoa : Un Temple !!!!! _  
  
Nami sauta sur Linoa lui mettant ses deux mains sur la bouche qui l'étouffa à moitié.  
  
Nami chuchotant à Linoa : Tu vas te taire oui ?! è_é*  
  
Linoa : GROMPFFT..  
  
Miku : -_- (Je suis sûre que ce sont elles qui sont dangereuses.)  
  
Linoa, enfin dégagée : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!  
  
Elle courut se cacher derrière Miku.  
  
Nami et Miku : ?!  
  
Nami : Qu'est ce qui se passe Buchou ?  
  
Linoa : Un fan.. Fan.... Fan..  
  
Nami : Un fantôme ?  
  
Linoa secouant la tête positivement pour répondre.  
  
Nami se cachant aussi derrière Miku : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.. Vite !!!!! Prends le en photo !!!!  
  
Miku pas vraiment rassurée : ?! Tu es sûre ?  
  
Linoa : Mais puisqu'on te le dit !!! Vite !!!! Si tu dois nous faire confiance une fois dans ta vie, c'est maintenant !!!  
  
Miku suivit le conseil des deux jeunes filles et pris une photo du fantôme. Voyant que le flash le faisait reculer, elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en poussière.  
  
Lino : .. C'était pas prévu ça... Il sort d'où ? Je ne le connais pas !!!!  
  
Nami : Je ne sais pas moi.. C'est peut être à cause de nous..  
  
Linoa : Pourquoi je suis venue dans ce jeu... ;_ ;  
  
Miku : C'était un fantôme.. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait vraiment..  
  
Nami : Bin nous non plus mais la preuve en est que ça existe !!!! En tout cas, on ne peut vaincre les fantômes que grâce à l'appareil alors ne le quitte pas !!!  
  
Linoa : *_*  
  
Nami et Miku : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Linoa : Miku... Gardes la photo du fantôme !!!  
  
Miku : oO Pourquoi faire ?  
  
Linoa : Grâce à ces photos, on va prouver au Monde entier que les fantômes existent et on va devenir riche !!!!! Nyark nyark nyark  
  
Nami : -_- Elle pète un fuz..  
  
Miku : Bon, et si on continuait.. Parce que ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on va trouver quelque chose d'utile..  
  
Nami : Oui, tu as raison !!!! Mais, ne nous quittons plus !!!! C'est plus prudent !  
  
Miku : Oui, tu as raison mais.. Et ton amie ?  
  
Nami regardant Linoa : Je sais ce que tu veux dire mais.. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle viendra et ne nous quittera pas.  
  
Miku : Ah. Si tu le dis...  
  
Nami : Regardes ! Ne.. Chan... On y va...  
  
Nami n'eu pour réponse que le rire de Linoa qui était toujours dans son Monde.  
  
Nami : è_é Puisque c'est comme ça, Miku et moi on s'en va !!!!  
  
Linoa : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Nechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! Attends moi !!!!!  
  
Nami toute fière : Tu vois, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?  
  
Miku : Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire mais bon...  
  
Et c'est ainsi que nos trois nouvelles 'héroïnes' partirent à la recherche de Mafuyu, le frère de Miku. Elles sortirent par la porte située juste à côté du point de sauvegarde.  
  
Nami devint toute blanche : .. C'est.. C'est le couloir des cordes.. Veux pas y aller !!!!  
  
Linoa : ^_^ Voyons Nechan, comme tu me l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, on en est seulement qu'au début !!!!!  
  
Nami : y_y Mais c'est quand même le couloir des cordes !!!!  
  
Linoa : Dis-toi qu'elles ne tombent pas maintenant. ^^p  
  
Nami : Je te déteste !!!  
  
Linoa : Merçi !! ^x^  
  
Le couloir dans lequel nos 'héroïnes' avait la forme d'un 'T'. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un miroir et il se divisa en deux autres parties.  
  
Miku : Où va-t-on maintenant ? A droite ou à gauche ?  
  
Nami et Linoa étaient collées l'une à l'autre : y_y Pitié, pas Kirie !!!  
  
Miku : Kirie ? Qui c'est ?  
  
Linoa et Nami : Euh.. Personne... Bon, prenons la porte de droite !!!  
  
Miku : Vous voulez dire le chemin de droite ?  
  
Nami et Linoa : Oui, si tu veux mais.. Dépêches toi !!!!  
  
Miku ne comprenait vraiment rien à ces deux jeunes filles sortis de nulle part et qui semblaient bien connaître l'endroit.. Tout cela lui paraissait bien étrange mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Elle décida de suivre leur conseil et se dirigea vers la droite.  
  
Nami : Ouf !!! Je me sens un peu mieux ^_^  
  
Linoa : Euh... As-tu oublié la suite des évènements ?  
  
Nami : Non mais en tout cas, on n'est plus dans le couloir des cordes !!! ^_^  
  
Miku : Le mieux est de chercher des indices sur la disparition de mon frère.  
  
Nami et Linoa en c?ur : Hai !!!  
  
Miku : -_- Allez, chacun de son côté !!!  
  
Linoa : Quoi.. ?! On doit rester grouper !!!  
  
Miku : La pièce n'est pas très grande alors si il y a un problème, criez et j'arrive.  
  
Linoa : ... J'espère bien parce que.. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en tant que fantôme...  
  
Nami : Allez Nechan, la salle est assez petite, on a rien à craindre ici !!!  
  
Linoa : Si tu le dis..  
  
Et ainsi qu'elles se séparèrent toutes trois à la recherche d'éventuels indices. 


	5. Rencontre du Troisième Type

Et c'est ainsi que nos héroïnes fouillèrent la salle de fond en comble (Enfin... Façon de parler...).  
  
Linoa : Une herbe !!!! *_*  
  
Nami : éh !!! è_é* Ne la gardes pas que pour toi !!!!  
  
Linoa : Je l'ai trouvé, elle est à moi !!! ^^p  
  
Nami : Tsssssssss.. Te la joue comme le Nain... -_-  
  
Miku : (Vite !!! Eloignons-nous !!!!)  
  
Cette dernière s'approcha de l'escalier quant...  
  
Miku : Mafuyu !!!!!  
  
Linoa : Vite !!!! Prend le en photo !!!  
  
Nami : ^_^ Notre première photo !!!!  
  
Linoa : Et en plus, c'est Mafuyu copain *_______*  
  
Miku : Mafuyu.... Il... A... Disparu... ;_ ;  
  
Linoa : T'inquiètes pas Miku, on le reverrait plus tard ^_^  
  
Nami : BUCHOU !!!! Tais-toi !!! è_é*  
  
Linoa : Mais euh... é_è C'est vrai d'abord... En plus.. Je suis sûre qu'il est MPROUMFFFT  
  
Nami : ^^ ;;;; Ne l'écoutes pas Miku, elle dit n'importe quoi...  
  
Miku suspicieuse : ... C'est de la faute de la forêt... (Heureusement qu'elle existe cette forêt car je ne sais pas comment elles auraient fait..)  
  
Nami : Mais non... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais...  
  
Faisant la sourde oreille, Miku monta les escaliers qu'avait pris précédemment son frère.  
  
Linoa : T_T Veux pas y aller !!!!! Les voix, elles disent mon nom !!!  
  
Nami : -_- N'importe quoi... Enfin, fais comme tu veux Nechan. Moi, je monte avec Miku ^^p  
  
Linoa : De toute façon, j'ai Kumaguro avec moi !!!!  
  
Celle-ci prit la peluche en question et la leva doucement vers elle en la regardant d'un air très fière.  
  
Linoa : Je n'ai pas peur des Ténèbres !!!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!  
  
Nami : -_- (Je sens que je vais la laisser ici cette fille...) Bon, je monte rejoindre Miku.  
  
Linoa : ^^ ;;; Je me suis un peu laisser emporté dans mon élan... Ce n'est pas la bonne fic.. Ni le bon jeu.. Enfin, de toute façon, avec Kumaguro, je n'ai peur de rien !!!! Et en plus, je sais très bien qu'elles vont redescendre.. ^^p  
  
Au premier étage, Nami s'étonna du courage de son 'amie' qui était restée en bas à les attendre. Miku, quant à elle, se dirigea vers une porte qui était située légèrement sur la gauche. Des voix se firent entendre...  
  
Nami : .. Comment ça fait vraiment peur en vrai.. y_y  
  
Miku : Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
Nami : T'entends pas les voix ?  
  
Miku : Si mais bon, je me dis qu'il y a quelqu'un et que..  
  
Au moment même où Miku toucha la poignée pour essayer de l'ouvrir, les voix se stoppèrent net.  
  
Nami : y___________y  
  
Miku : La porte est fermée...  
  
Nami : Faut la clef...  
  
Miku : Je me doute bien mais.. Elle se trouve où ?  
  
Nami : ¬_¬  
  
Miku : (Ces filles ne servent décidément à rien.. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi... y_y) Bon, je vais faire un tour des lieux pour voir si la clef ne traîne pas dans les parages.  
  
Nami : (C'est vraiment un résonnement de jeux vidéo ça... Genre on trouve la clef par terre... -_-) Attends moi !!!! Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Les deux jeunes filles prirent une espèce de 'passerelle' qui faisait le tour de la salle à manger et se retrouvèrent devant un escalier qui était en ruine.  
  
Nami : (Je le sens mal..)  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!  
  
Nami et Miku : Linoa !  
  
Elles se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Elles descendirent les marches quatre par quatre et Nami faillit tomber manquant de sa casser la figure.  
  
Linoa : T_T L'éditeur... L'éditeur.. Je l'ai vu... Je ne veux pas y aller !!!! Je veux partir !!!!! J'en ai marre !!!!! Pourquoi ?!  
  
Nami la prenant dans ses bras : Allez Nechan.. ça va aller... T'inquiètes pas.. On est avec Miku... Et puis, tu ne dois pas oublier Mafuyu ^_^  
  
Linoa : ;_ ; M'en fous !!! Je veux rentrer !!!! C'était une idée stupide de partir dans ce jeu !!!  
  
Nami : Dois-je te rappeler qui a eu cette idée ?! ¬_¬  
  
Linoa : Et alors ? T'étais pas contre !!!  
  
Miku : @_@ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
Nami et Linoa : ^^ ;;;; Rien..  
  
Nami à Linoa : Allez, reprends toi Nechan !!  
  
Linoa à Nami : ;_ ; Bon d'accord mais, ne me laisse plus toute seule d'accord ? é_è  
  
Nami : ^_^ Okidoki  
  
Miku : (On se demande si elle a vraiment eu peur.. -_-)  
  
Linoa : Au fait Miku, j'ai trouvé ça par terre !!!!  
  
Miku : Des pellicules... Merci, ça peut toujours servir.  
  
Linoa reprenant confiance en elle : Yoshu (Private Joke) Ahahahahah !!! C'est moi qui trouve tous les objets et toi... Tu n'as encore rien trouvé !!!!  
  
Nami : -_- C'est sur que grâce à toi, on est sauvé..  
  
Linoa : Tssssssss Comment tu fais TA jalouse !!!!  
  
Nami : -_- bis (Je sens que je vais la tuer avant...)  
  
Linoa se retournant vers Miku : Allez Miku, viens, on doit retrouver Mafuyu !!!!  
  
'Mr Takamine, Tomoe.... Où êtes-vous ?'  
  
Linoa s'accroupie, mettant les mains sur les oreilles.  
  
Nami chuchotant à Linoa : C'est bon Nechan, c'était encore Ogata... Arrête d'avoir peur pour si peu... -_-  
  
Miku : .. Il a traversé le paravent... O_O  
  
Nami : Faut le suivre !!!  
  
Miku : Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles on ne passe pas à travers les murs !  
  
Linoa : Mais c'est pas un mur, c'est un MROUMFT..  
  
Nami : Allons voir de plus près ! (Buchou !!!! è_é*)  
  
Linoa : ^^ ;;;;  
  
Miku, suivit de très près de Linoa et Nami, s'approcha du paravent. A cet instant même, une petite fille en kimono apparut et se dirigea vers l'héroïne.  
  
Linoa : *_* Elle est plus mimi en vrai !  
  
Nami : (y_y J'en ai marre de cette fille qui comprend rien..)  
  
Miku : .. Comment ça en vrai ?  
  
Nami : Euh.. ^^ ;;;; Ne l'écoutes pas, elle divague..  
  
La petite fille ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Elle pointa l'appareil de Miku puis le paravent. Le temps que Miku essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, celle-ci disparut comme elle apparut.  
  
Miku : Je dois prendre une photo du paravent ?  
  
Nami : Oui. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
Linoa : è_é* C'était ma réplique !!!  
  
Nami et Miku : -_-  
  
Miku se retourna vers le paravent et décida de le prendre en photo. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Réussira-t-elle à supporter Nami et Linoa ? La suite un jour ^^p  
  
Linoa : Eh !!!!è_é*  
  
Nami : Je rigole ^^p Quoique vu comment c'est partit... -_- 


	6. 1° Rencontre avec l'éditeur

Miku prit donc la photo du paravent comme lui avait conseillée Linoa (et Nami...).  
  
Nami : C'était moi qui lui avait dis mais bon... On se demande qui peut bien écrire la narration.  
  
Linoa : ¬_¬ heu... Je sais pas non plus... Bref ! Miku !!  
  
Miku concentrée sur la photo qu'elle venait de prendre : Oui ?  
  
Linoa essayant de prendre un air innocent : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur la photo ?   
  
Miku encore très concentrée sur la photo (bah oui c'est long les instantannées...) : Bin le parav... O_O   
  
Nami : Quoi ?  
  
Linoa arrachant la photo des mains de Miku : Fais voir !! :3  
  
Miku : ... Tiens... -_-  
  
Nami : ^^;;  
  
Linoa : Ahhhh ! Y a une porte sur la photo !  
  
Nami : Ah bon ? Une porte ?   
  
Miku poussa d'un geste indécis le dit paravent.  
  
Miku : Effectivement... Il y a bien une porte cachée derrière !   
  
Linoa : Ca veut donc dire que la petite fille en kimono est de notre côté !  
  
Miku : On n'en sait encore rien... C'est peut-être un piège.  
  
Nami : Mais on ne sera pas fixé tant qu'on n'aura pas passé cette porte.  
  
D'un commun accord les filles décidèrent de l'ouvrir. Une fois passées, elles se retrouvèrent dans un couloir délabré. A part le peu d'éclairage fournit par la lampe, il n'y avait aucune source lumineuse. Les murs étaient poussiéreux et les poutres parraissaient tenir comme par miracle.  
  
Linoa serrant Kumagoro : N'ai pas peur... On est avec Miku.  
  
Nami : (Merci pour moi... -_-)  
  
Miku : Maintenant reste à savoir de quel côté il faut aller.  
  
Nami : A droite !  
  
Linoa : A gauche !  
  
Nami à Linoa : Tu vas arrêter de dire des bétises ! C'est à droite qu'il faut aller !  
  
Linoa : ¬_¬ Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses à voir à gauche !  
  
Nami : Dis plutôt qu'il y à des choses à ne pas voir ou même entendre à droite...  
  
Linoa : Laissons Miku décider ! (comme ça j'ai une chance sur deux d'éviter l'éditeur)  
  
Nami : Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable...  
  
Nami tirant Miku par le bras et l'entraînant à ... droite : Allons-y !  
  
Linoa : _ méchante ! ... ... Hé !!! Attendez moiiiiiiiii !  
  
  
  
Les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant une nouvelle porte.  
  
Linoa : y_y Veux pas y aller !!!!  
  
Nami : -_- Voyons Nechan, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer (Soit dit en passant, Nami s'est cachée derrière Miku == Pas très courage la Nami....)  
  
Linoa : C'est ce que dit un bourreau à sa future victime avant de la torturer...  
  
Nami : Tsssss T'as de ces idées toi...  
  
Miku en ayant assez de ces deux filles qui ne s'arrêtaient pas, décida d'ouvrir la porte en la poussant violemment se qui fît stopper net Nami et Linoa.  
  
Linoa et Nami : o_O  
  
Linoa à Nami : ..... Je crois que la Miku a disjoncté la pauvre....  
  
Nami à Linoa : Bin... Faut dire avec tous ces fantômes ici....  
  
Linoa à Nami : C'est sûr... Y'a de quoi devenir folle !!!  
  
Miku : -_-   
  
Hatori sirotant sa tasse de thé : Elles n'ont pas compris...  
  
Shigure sirotant lui aussi sa tasse de thé : Elles n'ont pas compris...  
  
Miku : o_O (Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ces deux là ?!)  
  
(Ndr : Private joke se référrant à l'épisode 16 de Fruits Basket)  
  
Miku : Ils ont disparus !! ça devait être des fantômes eux aussi.  
  
Nami et Linoa : y_y Oui.... Sûrement..... Reveneeeeeeeeeeez !!!!!  
  
Miku : -_- bis (Bon... Continuons...)  
  
Miku entra donc dans la pièce où plusieurs voix se fesaient entendre. Ces voix se rapprochaient beaucoup des prières bouddhiques.  
  
Linoa se remettant de son émotion : (bah oui on voit pas un Hatori tous les jours !). En plus ils disent mon nom ! V_V  
  
Nami, se remettant elle aussi de ses émotions : Arrêtes de te prendre pour Cagali !!! è_é* (Private joke)  
  
Linoa : Ah ouais !!!! Je suis UNE Cagali ?!! è_é Je vais te montrer ce qu'elle va faire la Cagali !!!  
  
Linoa se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la source du bruit. Elle s'arrêta devant un Oshiire (Placard à panneau coulissant où l'on range les futons) et l'ouvra sans retenu. Elle y trouva un magnéto dont une cassette tournait en boucle.  
  
Linoa : hahahaha... héhé.. Hum.. heu... C'est un magnéto....  
  
Nami : Et ? ^u^  
  
Linoa : Bin.... ¬_¬ C'est un magnéto....  
  
Miku : On a compris.... -_-  
  
Nami : Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le prendre ?!  
  
Linoa : Pffff... Vais le faire c'est bon....  
  
Nami : Allez... Assûmes.... Tu te prend pour....  
  
Linoa : NNNNnnnooooooooonnnnnn !!! è_é***   
  
Miku étant assez désespérée par l'hatitude des deux filles pris les devant et attrapa le magnéto. Au moment même où elle posa la main dessus, elle sentie quelque chose lui attraper le poignet. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une main fantômatique. Elle fut vite suivie du reste du corps.  
  
Linoa : ... .... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah   
  
Miku recula d'un pas surprise.  
  
Nami étrangement loin de la scène : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ?   
  
Linoa attrapa Miku par le bras (sans oublier Kumagoro ^^) et l'entraîna vers la sortie (Ndr : Enfin, vers Nami).  
  
Nami : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! è_é  
  
Linoa : Comment ça ? Ce qu'on fait ? On fuit !!!! ça se voit pourtant non ?  
  
Nami : Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va arriver à la fin du jeu !!!  
  
Miku : Un jeu ? o_O  
  
Linoa : C'est malin !!! Et après tu oses me faire des remarques !!!!  
  
Nami : ^^;;;;;;; ralala.... Le prends pas mal voyons....  
  
Miku : Quand vous aurez fini toutes les deux, on pourra peut être s'occuper de l'éditeur...  
  
Nami et Linoa : Comment ça "s'occuper de l'éditeur.... ?"  
  
Miku : Eh bien, mon appareil capture bien les fantômes non ? Donc, autant nous occuper de lui une bonne fois pour toute !!  
  
Linoa : Mais... Miku.... (Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que nous devrons l'affronter trois fois en tout...)  
  
Nami : Miku ! Gambattere !   
  
Linoa : -_-  
  
Miku : .... Bon, je retourne affronter l'éditeur.  
  
Linoa et Nami attendirent près de la porte le retour de leur jeune "amie" 


	7. Ogata l'éditeur

Miku entra donc de nouveau dans la bibliothèque (C'est comme ça que s'appelle cette pièce...).  
  
Miku : (C'est bizarre, je ne sens rien d'étrange.... Est-il partit ?)  
  
Nami à Linoa : Tu crois qu'on est en sécurité ici ?  
  
Linoa à Nami : Euh.... Je n'en suis pas certaine mais en tout cas, il n'y a pas l'éditeur alors....  
  
Nami à Linoa : Mais.... Dois-je te rapeler qu'il y aussi d'autres fantômes dans ce Manoir et que depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici, rien ne se passe comme prévu....  
  
Linoa à Nami : ... ça veut dire que nous sommes obligées d'aller rejoindre Miku ? é_è  
  
Nami à Linoa : Bin.... ¬_¬ Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix....  
  
Linoa serrant très fort Kumagoro : ;_;  
  
Les deux jeunes filles restées sur le pas de la porte décidèrent à leur tour de rentrer dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Nami : Mikuuu....  
  
Linoa : Pas si fort !!! Ogata va revenir !!! _  
  
Nami : Si je me rapelle bien, il apparait dans la salle des Kimonos ^_^  
  
Linoa : Et si tu te trompes.... ?  
  
Nami : Euh.... ¬_¬  
  
Les voix se firent de nouveau entendre.  
  
Nami et Linoa : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Nami d'une voix hésitante : Ce doit être encore les voix de tout à l'heure....  
  
Linoa : ... Elles ne devaient pas disparaître une fois le magnétophone pris ?  
  
Nami : Non.... y_y  
  
Miku sortit de nul part : Tiens, vous êtes quand même venues ?  
  
Nami et Linoa : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..... Mais ça ne va pas de venir comme ça ? è_é  
  
Miku : -_- Et c'est vous qui me dîtes ça....  
  
Nami : Bon, et si on y allait ? ^_^  
  
Linoa : Tu veux vraiment y aller... ?  
  
Miku faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu partit devant et arriva devant une porte coulissante qui s'était ouverte toute seule.  
  
Miku se retournant vers ses "compagnes" : Vous venez ou pas ?  
  
Linoa et Nami : On arrive.... (La Mort dans l'âme y_y)  
  
Nos trois "héroïnes" passèrent par la porte et se retrouvèrent dans la salle aux Kimonos.  
  
Linoa et Nami : y_y Pas la salle aux Kimonos !!!!  
  
Miku : -_- Avec vous, il ne faut entrer dans aucune salle....  
  
Linoa : tu comprendras plus tard dans le... GMPRRUUOMPFFF  
  
Nami : ^^;;;; C'est qu'elles font vraiment peur les salles dans lesquelles nous entrons....  
  
Miku : C'est un peu normal vu que nous sommes dans un Manoir abandonné....  
  
Linoa : *_* Quelque chose qui brille !!!!!  
  
Nami : -_- (Encore son côté ***** qui ressort...)  
  
Miku avança d'un pas assuré vers le reste de la pièce.  
  
Nami : Euh Miku.... Tu ne devrais peut être pas avancé comme ça dans l'inconnu ! On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber...  
  
Miku : Toi et ton amie avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose et donc je suppose que vous savez quand quelque chose va arriver et...  
  
A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Légèrement effrayée, Miku chercha du regard d'où pouvait venir ce bruit.  
  
Miku : (Ce n'est que mon imagination et.....) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Nami : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Une forme fantômatique apparut juste entre Miku et Nami : C'était l'éditeur ! Il s'approcha doucement vers Miku d'un pas lent mais assuré. Cette dernière recula petit à petit jusqu'à arriver au bout de la pièce où elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
  
Nami : (C'est bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas attaqué à moi....) Miku !!! Prends le en photo !!!!  
  
Miku : J'aimerai bien t'y voir moi....  
  
Linoa ayant rammassé "l'objet brillant" : C'est une plante médicinale !! ^_^  
  
Nami à Linoa : C'est pas le moment Nechan !!!  
  
Linoa : o_O Comment ça ?  
  
Nami montrant du doigt Miku face à l'éditeur.  
  
Linoa : Ogataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y_y  
  
Nami : _ Tais toi !!! Je veux pas qu'il nous attaque moi !!!!  
  
Le fantôme n'ayant pas entendu Nami et Linoa (Où alors il fait exprès de ne pas les entendre.... -_-) continua sa progression vers Miku.  
  
Linoa chuchotant : Je t'aimais bien Miku ! Enfin, c'est pas vrai, c'est surtout Mafuyu que j'aime mais bon... ça se fait pas.... Paix à ton âme !!!  
  
Nami à Linoa : è_é* Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule toi !!!  
  
Linoa : Bin quoi ? ^u^  
  
Pendant que les deux jeunes filles se disputaient, Miku en avait profité pour prendre l'éditeur en photo. Après quelques clichés, il disparut comme il était apparut.  
  
Miku : Ouf !!! Un de moins !!!   
  
Nami et Linoa : (y_y Si ça pouvait être vrai....)  
  
Miku s'adressant aux jeunes filles : Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?  
  
Nami et Linoa : o_O Comme si on le savait..... ¬_¬  
  
Miku : -_-   
  
Elle refit le tour de la pièce et lorsqu'elle passa devant une petite commode, elle sentit une force mystérieuse.  
  
Linoa : Mais oui !!!! Il faut le prendre en photo !!!  
  
Nami regarda Linoa d'un air désespéré...  
  
Linoa : Bin quoi ? o_O  
  
Miku : Je le savais !!!! Comment vous connaissez-vous tout ça ? Et comment vous me connaissez moi et mon frère ? Et aussi, comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qui va se passer en avance ?  
  
Nami et Linoa : Euh.... ¬_¬  
  
Linoa posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Miku : Bon !!! On va te dire la vérité !!!  
  
Nami : Mais.... Qu'est ce que tu fais nechan ? T'es folles ou quoi ? On a dit qu'on ne devait pas intervenir dans le monde et que...  
  
Linoa toute sérieuse (Je vous jure que ça existe !!!) : Nous sommes Médium !!  
  
Nami et Miku : o_O  
  
Nami : Mé.... dium.... oO;;  
  
Miku : Mé... dium... ?!  
  
Nami : (Vais la tuer !!!!! C'est n'importe quoi !!! Qui va croire une chose aussi stupide.... y_y)  
  
Miku : C'est donc pour ça que vous savez tout ça ?  
  
Nami : ....  
  
Linoa toujours sérieusement : Voilà !!! Tu es dans la confidence !!! On ne voulait pas te le dire au début de peur que tu ne nous croies pas.  
  
Nami : (Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais aller me tuer...)  
  
Linoa à Miku : Bon, on y va ? ^_^  
  
Miku suivit donc le conseil de Linoa et prit la commode en photo. Une fois la photo dévoilée, une statut de Masque de Lion apparut.  
  
Linoa et Miku : Il faut retourner à la salle à manger !!!  
  
Nami : (Vais aller me pendre !!! y_y)  
  
Une fois de plus, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle de la cheminée. Miku se dirigea d'un pas assurée vers la commode où était posé le masque de lion et trouva un Miroir à main rouge. Elle le prit et se redirigea vers la salle aux kimonos.  
  
Linoa à Nami : J'en ai marre de faire des allers retours !!! _  
  
Nami le regard perdu dans le vide : .... (Elle y a cru.... Ce n'est pas possible....)  
  
Arrivées près de la première porte, une nouvelle apparition se fit dans le placard au fond du couleur.  
  
Miku : (Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?)  
  
Malgré le fait que son coeur battait la chamade, elle s'y dirigea mais dès qu'il s'y approcha de trop près, la porte se referma. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de l'ouvrir : Rien ! Rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.  
  
Linoa : Nee... Miku.... (Je suis fatiguée moi... =_=) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Miku : ^^;;; J'arrive !  
  
Nami posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.  
  
Nami, Miku et Linoa : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!  
  
Linoa : Vite !!! Photo !!!!  
  
Nami : -_- Il ne nous attaque pas... C'est juste une apparition...  
  
Miku : Toi aussi tu as eu peur alors ne fais pas semblant !!!  
  
Nami : y_y  
  
Linoa serrant très fort Kumagoro : Bon bin.... Et si on y allait ? é_è  
  
Nami et Miku : je croyais que tu avais mal aux pieds toi.....  
  
Linoa : Oui, c'est vrai mais.... Il ne faut pas oublier Mafuyu !!! ^u^  
  
Nami : -_-  
  
Miku : Oui, tu as raison !!!  
  
Nami : -_- bis  
  
De nouveau, elles rentrèrent dans la salle aux Kimonos et se dirigèrent vers la petite commode. Miku posa le miroir dessus et un tiroir s'ouvrit.  
  
Nami : (Je le sens mal... y_y)  
  
Dans le tiroir se trouvait une photo de l'éditeur et une clef.  
  
Miku : ça doit être la clef qui sert à ouvrir la porte !!!  
  
Linoa : Oui !! La porte au dessus de la salle à la cheminée ^_^  
  
Nami : (Pourquoi je suis venue... ?)  
  
Miku : Mais au fait.... Je connais l'homme sur cette photo !  
  
Linoa : C'est normal, c'est celui qui t'as attaqué tout à l'heure ! Il s'appelle Ogata et c'est... C'était l'éditeur de Takamine et....  
  
Sur la photo, des cordes apparûrent sur le cou, les poignées et les mollets d'Ogata.  
  
Miku : Des cordes....  
  
A ce moment précis, Ogata réapparut de nouveau.  
  
Miku, Nami et Linoa : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.  
  
Miku : Encore !!!! _  
  
Linoa : Prend le en photo Miku !!! Pour qu'il disparraisse enfin !!!  
  
Nami : Oui Miku.... Ecoutes ce que te dit la Médium... (C'est vraiment n'importe quoi....)  
  
Après moulte photos, le fantôme d'Ogata disparut en se matérialisant en une espèce de boule de lumière et qui alla droit dans l'appareil photo.  
  
Miku : o_O Mais qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?  
  
Linoa : Seulement que tu as attrapé le fantôme ! Il ne reviendra plus jamais nous embêter celui-là !! ^_^  
  
Nami : Mais il y en a d'autres bien plus fort qui nous attendent....  
  
Linoa : -_- Fallait pas te sentir obliger de nous dire ça nechan....  
  
Miku : je me doutais bien qu'il y aurai d'autre fantômes... Mais pour l'instant, je ne dois pas relâcher mon attention !!! Allons ouvrir la porte avec la clef !!!  
  
Et c'est ainsi que nos "héroïnes" se redirigèrent (Linoa : Encore ? y_y) vers la salle de la cheminée. 


End file.
